


"I'm His Biggest Fanboy" - KootraHD Short Story

by JJFenceJumper



Series: My Short Stories [1]
Category: The Creatures, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: F/M, ImmortalHD, Kootra - Freeform, M/M, The Creatures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJFenceJumper/pseuds/JJFenceJumper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks has been in love with Jordan since the day he met him. Actually, way before then, ever since he first heard of him. He decides now's the time to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I'm his biggest fanboy."

“But wait, you can’t go. Not yet, Jordan.”

“Why not? I’m gonna be late,” he says. “I don’t want to let Monica down, Aleks. I promised her I’d be there with her at her new company’s party.  She doesn’t know anyone there so I can’t just let her go through all that alone.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” I say as I look down sadly. “Just thought we could all hang out... together, as a group I mean.”

“Come on, Aleks, that four hour long creature talk wasn’t enough for you?” He smirks as he puts his jacket on and heads for the door. “Well, I'll see ya later.”

“No,” I mutter under my breath. “Not even close to enough.”

He leaves to go to his wife – his stupid, lucky wife – and asks me to close the door behind him. I walk to the doorway, watching him walk away before I do as he asked. He goes straight for his car doing this cute little trot, probably because he’s in a hurry. As he’s about to step in he looks back, sees me, and gives me a little smile and a wave.

I blush and wave back, _thank god he can’t see how red my face!_

I close the door once his car leaves view and walk back into the office room – that’s what we call it at least, it’s just the place where all our computers are set up. Seamus is getting ready to leave and Dan left just before Jordan did to get the creature talk all ready for tomorrow. Eddie and James are fucking around with the new creature Carl plushy that just arrived.

“That one mine?” I ask. I really do want one and James claimed the original prototype as his.

“No,” He says, clutching the stuffed creatures close to him. “Mine, I called dibs.”

“You fucker,” Sly says making a face. “I call dibs times infinity.”

“Well yeah, but I call dibs times infinity to the infinity-ith power.”

“Infinity-ith power,” Seamus repeats in a huff. “Wish I was smart enough to make up new words and have them be a thing."

I chuckle and James makes a dumb face. “Sorry Seamus, some of us are born with smartness and some of us are born with non-smartness.”

“Yeah,” He scoffs. “Alright, well I’m out.”

“Me too,” I say, trailing Seamus. “Don’t wait up for me, Sly…”

“Okay,” he cheerily squeaks, probably still trying to steal the plushy from James.

 

I drive around town for a while, not exactly sure where it is I wanna go.

I honestly just wanted to hang out with Jordan after our work for the day was done and maybe try to get closer to him. I’ve known this for a while now, I really like him. I wasn’t lying when I said I was his biggest fanboy early on in my YouTube career, though it may have seemed like a joke. Since I met Sly I’ve known about the creatures and found out about Jordan, who is probably the closest thing to perfect I’ll ever find. I love nearly everything about him. And even though most of the others seem to treat him like a punching bag, I don’t see a thing wrong with him - just the opposite in fact.

I love how he purposefully pronounces words stupidly, how he doesn’t curse, how tall he is, how he takes being the butt of the joke so well. _He’s such a great person._ I think it’s cool how he’s so active, how he knows how to fish and chop wood, how to cook on a grill, how to use a bow  & arrow, how he plays golf and video games - all the while maintaining a YouTube channel and a happy and healthy relationship with his wife, always making time for her and making her feel loved and full filled.I love all of that and more, like his eyes, his laugh, and his humor.

There’s just one thing I absolutely hate about him and it’s what’s keeping us apart. It’s such a stupid thing honestly, something he doesn’t need in his life and he should just get rid of anyways. He’d be so much better off without it.

It’s his stupid wife he cares so much about that I hate.

Now, I don’t hate her as a person, she’d make an amazing best friend to him - just not a great partner for him. Not while I’m around. But he doesn’t see this and I can’t just tell him, he’ll think I’m jealous! I mean, I am of course, but he wouldn’t take it the right way. I’m only jealous because I feel like I belong with him, I know so much about him and I love all of it! I love him.

I sigh and pull into the first lot I find. Turns out it’s a bar. Though it’s kind of a running joke that I’m an alcoholic, I really don’t drink that much - if at all. I hate the taste and I’m not too fond of the mornings after, I can’t speak for the few hours after the actual drinking because – as I said – I haven’t done this too much and I don’t remember from the few times that I have.

I ask the barkeep for a beer and know far too well where this night is gonna end up. Whether it be for better or for worse, I can’t be sure. What I do know is that this isn’t gonna be a night I forget or one I’ll regret. I stay for an hour; eating pretzels and having the bartender give me a refill every time I down the drink he gave me before. I’m not thinking clearly and I know it. _This is it,_ I think to myself. _It’s now, there’s no better time than now._

I’m doing it. I’m actually doing this, I have to.

I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone. I tentatively dial his number and press the green button reading “call.”

“Hello?”

“Jordan?”

“Yep. That’s me.”

“Jordan, it’s Aleks.” I take a deep breath and exhale it slowly. “I have something to tell you…”


	2. "You're the only one for me."

“Well? What do you want, Aleks. I don’t have all day.”

“I have something to tell you,” is all I hear from him before he stops. I was pretty upset already so I wasn’t actually that mad at him for not getting to the point already but more so the circumstances I was in.

Monica’s mad at me because I ruined her party. After we’d made all our introductions and she’d buttered her bosses up a bit we got ready to ditch the rest of the night – neither of us were the partying type, or at least not for this kind of party – when I ran into the CEO’s (yup, the big honcho himself) wife. Innocent enough, right?

Wrong.

I didn’t just bump into her; I may have, just a tad bit, tripped over and knocked her into the bar head first. And while that happened I may have also accidentally felt her up. I didn’t mean to, honest! I was just trying to keep her from falling flat on her face and… well, yeah.

She was completely understanding – shrugging it off as nothing, rubbing her head a bit, and then thanked me sheepishly for at least trying to help. Her husband? Not so much. Every foul word or phrase you could think of came spewing from his mouth the second he’d gotten in front of his wife and in my face. Monica came over, hearing his loud profanity from the exit.

“What’s going on?” She asked, taking in the sight.

“What’s going on is your perverted fucking husband copped a feel on my wife. What the fuck kind of trash do you associate yourself with, Monica?”

She stood there, speechless. I wanted to walk over and comfort her but I knew that’d probably only make things worse, so I stood there just the same and stared down at my feet. I knew she wouldn’t believe I’d do something like that but I had, have, no clue as to what she was thinking about with her boss.

I heard her stomp over to me and looked up just in time to see something come flying at me. I reeled back and flung my hand to my stinging cheek. I almost smirk at the memory,  _she may be small but man is she feisty._

She ran off, appearing to be fighting back tears. I sighed and grabbed my coat I’d dropped back when the incident first began. If I didn’t know any better, I’d have chased after her immediately. Boy, would that have been bad! I’ve learned through my time with her that she isn’t like most girls, she’s way more independent. If I were to try and go after her after she’d walked away, she wouldn’t have thought it was sweet and that I was so chivalrous, it’d piss her off more than anything else.

I muttered a final sorry to the young, tall, blonde that’s probably only with Monica’s boss for his money (and I’m sure because he has a young, better looking lackey always around) and tread down the same path Monica took. I wasn’t sure where she’d gone but she always seems to find her own way to me once she’s cooled off and is willing to tolerate me yet again.

But, basically, that’s how I got here: Sitting in the lobby of the hotel hosting the party, pissed at the fact that I completely ruined my beautiful wife’s night, taking my frustrations out on Aleks.

“But really, Aleks. Why’d you call me? I told you I was going to a business thing with Monica.”

“Yeah,” he says with a slight tone of apparent distaste.  _Hm, what’s with that?_ “I remember. I just… had to tell you something.”

Something’s not right; he’s speaking very… oddly? I’m not sure how to describe it, he’s uttering his words very slowly, stammering a lot, and…

“Aleks? Are you drunk?”

I hear him gulp in some air before letting out a slow confirmation.

I take in a deep breath, letting it out in a loud sigh.  _I really just cannot deal with this right now._ “Go home, Aleks.”

“I-I can’t. I’m drunk.”

“Then call Sly,” I shout at the phone. I second take and glance at the receptionist who’s now staring at me before I step out into the dark, vacant, moonlit street.

“Can’t you just pick me up?”

 _Aw, poop._ “Guess I’ve got no other choice,” I resign.   _I probably won’t be seeing Monica anytime soon anyways. I’ll just meet her back home or something._

“Thanks,” he happily cheers before quickly hanging up.

_Well, that was weird._

I pop the door open to let Aleks in but the buffoon slips up and falls just outside the car door. I jump up and out of my seat to rush over in an attempt to help him out. “Come on,” I mutter as I pulled him up and help him into the car. I reach over and buckle his seat belt for him. He has a quick intake of air he holds until after I finish and back out of the car.  _What’s up with that? It’s not like he’s fat or anything._

“Ready to go,” I ask rhetorically before starting the engine and backing out of my parking spot. He doesn’t say a word and I can’t help but to feel uncomfortable. We drive on for quite a while in a thick, heavy, palpable silence that seems to be weighing me down. _Not as much as Aleks though, it seems._ I sneak a peek over and find him with his eyes closed, his breath at a steady pace, and his hair strewn all about. I smile at how ridiculous he is, going off drinking without a secure ride home.  _He’s lucky my night went the way it did or he’d have James barking at him the entire way!_

I decide to let him sleep and get the little peace he’ll have for tonight before I let him into the terror that is Sly. I shake him awake once I find a spot close to his apartment and am surprised at how quickly he seems to completely wake up.

“Come on, Aleks, Sly’s awaiting for you.”

“Oh, god. Please no.”

I chuckle and ask if he needs help, to which he replies, “Nah, I got it.”

I thought about leaving as soon as he got out but remembered he’s still a newbie at this drinking thing and probably hasn’t mastered climbing stairs under the influence yet. I stand on his left and have him hold onto my arm as I guide him up the steps, slowly but surely. Once we nearly reach his room he suddenly stops and pulls me closer to him.

“Aleks?”

“You know the thing I had to tell you?”

I nod.

“I decided it’d be much easier to just show you.”

He grips my arm tight and pulls his other around my head and pulls it closer to his. I’m paralyzed in shock and don’t even refuse when his lips lock around mine and his tongue pounds for entrance. He tries to slip in but the shock’s gone and I push him back slightly.

“I- what the hell?”

His brown eyes lose a glow I didn’t notice they had and his lips begin to quiver. He shoves past me and, I assume, into his apartment.

I rush down the steps and into my car. Boy has today been a long day. Way too long of a day. I just want to home, hit the hay, and not think about any of this night’s crap.

I twist the door knob to my front door slightly, opening it and walking in.  _Oh thank the cat gods; I’m so relieved to be home._ And just an F.Y.I. I may or may not have broken some minor speeding and traffic laws to get here at this time…

“Tali, I’m home,” I yell as I step through the threshold of my home.

I fling my coat onto the coat rack by the door and toss my keys onto the table adjacent to it. As I step into the living room I see Bailey perk up and sprint towards the couch.  _Oh, god._ She hops onto it with ease and trots along its length before quickly reaching its end and leaping off.  _Please no._

I let out a yelp as she comes crashing into me and shoves me to ground.

“You stupid dog,” I shout jokingly as she happily pants and licks at my face. “Come on now,” I mutter, beginning to stand up. “Let me goooo.”

I fight my way up and ruffle her ears a bit before moving on up the stairs to reach my bedroom and finally get this day over with. I trudge up the steps, seeing each one as its own individual challenge. My drowsiness increases as the distance to my one, current desire diminishes. When I do reach the top I let out a yawn and extend my arms above my head, stretching them out in preparation for the imaginary hay I’m about to metaphorically hit.

The door creaks as I pull it open and I respond to it with a similar annoying noise. “You’re such a child, how did I ever fall in love with you?”

 _That voice…_ As soon as it hit my ears my grogginess dissipated as if I just drank an entire pot of coffee filled with sugar. “I’m pretty good with magic.”

“You must specialize in charms and enchantments then, because I can’t ever seem to stay mad at you,” she softly says, shuffling towards me. “No matter how hard I want to be.”

“Stupidity’s what I majored in, actually,” I pull her into an embrace and step down a bit to kiss her forehead. “Which is good because it seems to be just perfect for you.”

“I feel like with most other people, that’d be an insult,” she mumbles into my chest.

“Not with us; it’s quite the contrary.”

“I know. And I like it that way, that’s the only way I want it.”

“In the same way that you’re the only one for me. I love you, Monica.”

“I love you too, Jordan.”

Guess I was wrong. A bed and some sleep isn’t what I needed, not at all. What I really needed was this, to be with Monica. Sorry, Aleks. You’re not the one for me; only Monica will hold that place.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by -  
> http://crittertooth.tumblr.com/post/65452395972/im-his-biggest-fanboy-aleks  
> Was just something I wrote a while ago here [http://www.wattpad.com/story/9661016-i%27m-his-biggest-fanboy-kootrahd-short-story] because I thought that tumblr post was super cute and a friend of mine had said there was a need for more KootraHD and I agreed. Second part coming soon.


End file.
